The Darkness
by 101raysofsun
Summary: A year after her death, Violet has done a sufficient job of adjusting to life in the Murder House, a life without Tate. But he's always on the edges of her thoughts. And he won't be kept at bay for long. Rated M because it's American Horror Story. There's going to be some cussing and inappropriate themes.
1. Chapter 1: A year in review

_**A/N: This is only my second fan fiction so bear with me! I decided to write this because, let's be honest, Violet and Tate (Violate) have the most twisted, messed up love story and we're all obsessed with it. So here's the first chapter! Let me know what I should change or add in and whatnot (: This first chapter is mostly just an intro to the characters. I think I'll write the rest of it from Violet's perspective.**_

**Violet**

"What's it like?"

"What? Being dead? Or crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy, Violet."

"My parents do. That's why they sent me here."

"No. They sent you here because they're worried. Your mom tells me you haven't been leaving your room. You haven't been eating. These are clinical signs of depression."

"I don't need to eat. I'm dead."

"That isn't the point, Violet."

"Then what is?"

"I'm here to help you. But I can't if you won't let me in."

"I don't want your help. I don't need it. The dead don't need anything."

"Why do you keep referring to yourself as dead?"

"Because that's what I am."

Truth is, I am dead. It's my fault. I killed myself. It's been a year now and to be honest I don't really remember why I did it.

I'm trapped here like the rest of them; stuck in the same rhythm I died in—dark, troubled teenage girl with serious family issues.

It's not as bad as some of the others. Moira is bound to the house with cleaning because she doesn't remember anything else that used to give her joy. Hayden is doomed to be a vengeful ex-mistress forever, trapped on the sidelines while she watches my parents fall in love again.

I mean at least there's that, right? Despite the bullshit we're all living in, someone is happy. My parents, I mean.

And it's not like I'm not happy. I can still feel—the cold when I leave my window open; the sting of my red skin after lying in the sun too long.

At first I thought I'd lost those feelings. I was numb for so long after I saw my own dead body lying frozen on the basement floor. I guess that's normal though, to freak out after seeing your corpse covered in flies, left to rot. I'm over that now though.

My parents don't believe me. They think I'm still messed up over everything that happened in this freakish house. That's why they send me to see a shrink. My dad could just as easily 'diagnose' my problems, considering he's a psychiatrist and all, but he wants an unrelated, third party outsider's opinion.

They don't know how much fun I'm having messing with Dr. Moore. He thinks my problem is that I _think_ I'm dead.

My problem is that I _am _dead.

I'm coming to terms with it, as my dad would say. I can still do everything I used to, which wasn't a whole lot. I stuck to my room mostly. I'm a fan of my solitude, what can I say?

I can still do everything but leave this property. Once I died here, the house owned me. I joined all of its other prisoners.

Thank God poor Marcy has had a shit of a time selling this place again. Everyone who moves here are guaranteed an eternity with us; they just have to die first.

But we've done our best to make sure that doesn't happen. Mom and dad do a good job of scaring away anyone who moves in. And it's been months since a living soul has been on our property, with the exception of Constance, of course.

She's still doing a good job with her role of obnoxious next-door neighbor. Not a day goes by that she doesn't let herself in and cook up something repulsive in the kitchen, claiming if we eat it it'll free our minds.

Our minds are free. It's our souls that need saving.

Besides playing chef, Constance hangs around mostly to rub it in our faces that she still has a pulse, that she can come and go as she pleases. And above all, that we can't follow her out and lay a hand on her precious grandson.

This is where things get complicated.

Her grandson is my mom's child. My brother.

It gets messier. My mom was raped by the darkness. The darkness is my ex-boyfriend. He's gone now. I sent him away. But Constance still talks about him like he's still her baby boy and couldn't do any harm.

The first time she came around and starting blabbing about him, I jumped out my bedroom window. I'm not stupid; I know I can't die twice. But his name starts a fire in me that sears my heart. I jumped to get away from it for a while. I blacked out for a solid day and a half before I woke up in my bed, sore as hell.

My mom wasn't too happy about finding Moira dragging my limp body through the front door. That was the day she and dad sent me to Dr. Moore.

I'm not too bitter about it. He's pretty entertaining to watch when he gets all flustered with my refusal to stop telling him I'm dead. Funny how some people ignore the truth, even when it's right in front of them.

**Tate**

I'm so stupid. Here I am, trapped in the same house with the girl I love for _eternity_ and I can't even speak to her. I can barely look at her. It hurts. A lot.

I can barely look at myself.

I am a monster.

But that's how life goes, isn't it? One moment you've found the light and the next, you're sitting flat on your ass because all the shit you've done has finally found you and knocked you down.

I used to laugh at people who screwed themselves over. It's sick, but I did it. I thought how can one person do that much damage that nobody wants anything to do with them?

Now I know. Now I understand.

You win some, you lose some, right?

I lose everything I touch.

I didn't always used to be like this.

At one point in time I was even happy.

My mother ruined everything. She's a poisonous snake who couldn't keep it in her pants after my father was gone. Her affair destroyed two families. So I destroyed him. Set his face on fire.

Watching him smolder gave me a sick satisfaction. Maybe it was all the coke in my system heightening my senses, but I couldn't get enough of his pain.

After what he did to my brother and to my family, he deserved to burn.

What came next is just a blank space in my memory. I must've blacked out from the drugs. But next thing I knew, the police were tearing holes in my body, burying their bullets in my rotten heart.

They say I shot up a school; killed innocent kids without a second thought.

Why would I do that?

I still don't know.

But the rush I got from setting Larry Harvey on fire was addicting.

Mrs. Montgomery wanted a baby. After what her psycho husband did to her first one, I didn't blame her.

When the gay couple that had moved in decided they weren't going to adopt one anymore, I went mad. Nora deserved that baby. How dare they take it away from her?

So I killed them.

I'm sick. I'm a monster.

But at least I know it.

At least I can say aloud what I did.

Dr. Harmon hangs out with me sometimes. We talk about things that don't matter, but it's company. I don't know how he can look at my face after what I did to his wife. He's a good man; despite everything he's done.

I guess my standards of what is and isn't good shouldn't be trusted, though.

The things I've done, I deserve to rot in hell.

But this is as close as I'll get. And it's hell enough.

The other day I watched Violet throw herself out of her bedroom window, just because my mother said my name.

I did that to her. It's my fault she can't ever be normal again because she'll always know in the back of her mind that I love her.

I wonder what it's like to have a psychopath be in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2: What Hayden Wants

**Violet**

My room is cold. But not cold like I left my window open, it's more just empty. I know my parents are having fun with their new baby and that's cool. They ignored me before. I guess I just hoped things would be different now. Since we're all stuck here together forever, I assumed they'd spend more time with me. But they don't. Whatever.

I decide to go up to the attic and find Beau. After I got used to the way he looks, he stopped scaring me. I think him and I have an understanding of sorts. We're both pretty much alone.

Beau isn't there when I get to the attic. I call out for him. Usually he'll roll his ball to me in greeting, but today nothing happens. I sigh. There are only two reasons Beau won't come out. Either it's the anniversary of his death, which I know it isn't because that was last month, or Constance is here.

Beau is afraid of Constance and I don't blame him. She had her sick boyfriend from next door smother Beau with his own pillow one night, claiming he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Bullshit. Now he's trapped in this house and he's always going to be in the same condition. He didn't get to die normally and escape his impairment; he's screwed over for eternity now.

I leave the attic. It creeps me out without Beau. It's too empty and I don't like being out of my room alone in this house. That sounds stupid, I know. I'm dead so why should I be afraid of ghosts?

There's only one in particular that I'm frightened of seeing again. I don't like to say his name or even think it. I sent him away in my room so I know he won't show up there ever again, but the rest of the house is still fair game.

I catch glimpses of him every now and then. He's still wearing that stupid striped sweater. I guess now that he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore he doesn't bother changing his clothes.

I don't feel bad for him, sulking around like he does. He did this to himself. He's totally screwed up.

He's the kind of person that doesn't deserve to be loved. Which puts me in an awkward position 'cause I kind of love him.

I didn't ask for a psycho boyfriend, but I got one. And it was fun, believe me, but after what he did, I can't forgive him. So I told him to go away. If he's not around it's easier to forgive myself for loving him.

Constance is sitting in our kitchen with Moira when I walk in. Moira has that annoyed look on her face that tells me Constance wasn't invited. But when is she ever?

"Violet, dear. You look so thin." Constance purses her lips.

"That would make sense. You know, 'cause I'm dead and all. I don't eat anymore. It's the best kind of diet. You should try it."

Moira pours me a cup of tea. "You can still eat, Madame. It just doesn't count for anything."

_Madame_. Moira acts as if she's still the housekeeper for my family. I mean, I know she adores my mom and all, but her manners really aren't necessary.

I stare at my reflection in the teacup. I look the same as I did when I died, except I'm not all wet.

I died in the shower. Dignified, I know. He tried to save me and I still wonder why. If he hadn't tried, I still would've died and been trapped here with him forever. I thought he would want that, but he wanted me to live.

It grosses me out to think about that because it gives me a reason to rethink sending him away. And I don't want to think about that anymore because half of me thinks I made the wrong decision.

Constance clicks her tongue. "Foolish child. Don't you know vanity is a sin?"

I look up from my tea. "And you've never sinned before. We know, Constance. You're a saint."

"What I fail to understand is why you're still here, considering how little you enjoy my company."

I shrug. "Moira makes good tea." I take a sip. And it is pretty good, but not good enough to keep me around Constance. The truth is, I don't want to be alone but I don't want to be around my parents. Moira and Constance are the only company I have right now. As sad as it makes me to admit, I'd rather be around Constance than my parents' happy little new family.

Moira knows it, but Constance is so convinced that it's her alluring personality that I let her believe it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Travis hovering at the entrance to the kitchen. He used to be Constance's boy toy, but Hayden killed him in the house so he can't ever go back to her. We all made sure it was clear that he couldn't show himself in front of Constance. She still doesn't know he died here and if she finds out, she'll set up camp in our living room and never leave.

I feel bad for him though. I can tell he still likes her. Maybe even loves her, but it's hard to imagine someone loving anyone as cold as Constance.

Then again, I love a killer so maybe this world is as screwed up as it seems.

**Tate**

It's really making me tired trying to hide all the time. I know I shouldn't be mad at her, at Violet. She didn't do this to me to make me suffer… well, she kind of did. But I know she only did it because she's actually a good person, unlike me.

Beau is still our go-between. He tells me about her when I go to see him. I'm pretty sure he's the only person we both talk to besides Moira, but she'd never talk to me about Violet.

Sometimes I can still feel her presence, still smell her lotion on Beau's ball. I have this sick feeling inside me that won't go away whenever I think about her. It's physically painful to have such good memories ruined by my past. I'm so stupid and I'll never forgive myself.

I sit on the front lawn, watching the sun set. I spend most of my time out here unless my mother comes over. I hide from her, just like Beau does.

The sky is blood red and I laugh a little. People think the sunset is so pretty. Why is that, when it's the color of death?

Once it gets dark, I go back inside. There's not much else to do but go back and forth. I guess I'm hoping that a new family will move in. Maybe one with a hot daughter so I can bang her in Violet's bed. But I wouldn't actually do that. Because I love Violet.

It's quiet upstairs. Like every other night, I stop in front of Violet's room. I can hear her music through the door. It's some kind of loud, angry song, the kind she likes. I whisper goodnight before I go to the attic. I usually hang out up there with Beau at night. I could sleep if I wanted to, but since my body doesn't require rest anymore I feel like that would be a waste of time.

Beau won't show his face, but I can feel him near me so I dig through a dusty pile of books and pull out Grimm's Fairytales. I don't know if he likes them, but I do so I start reading out loud. After a few minutes, Beau crawls out from the darkness and tries to sit on my lap. He's too heavy so I make him sit next to me instead.

"Cinderella." I snort. Fairytales are such bullshit. I tell Beau that.

He grunts a little and waves his hand over the page and then points to me.

"I don't know what you're saying. This is just a stupid story it has nothing to do with me."

Beau bangs a fist on the ground and disappears into the shadows.

"Wait, I wasn't done reading!" I throw the book across the room. Sometimes stupid little things make me really angry. And right now, I'm really angry.

Violet has no right to be such a bitch and ignore me. I mean, everything I did, I did before I knew her. Well, the really bad stuff anyway.

I climb down from the attic and march to her room. I'm about to throw the door open when I hear her giggling on the other side. What the hell? Violet doesn't giggle. I push the door in and it's not Violet sitting on the bed, but Hayden.

"This isn't your room." I say.

"It's not yours either."

"Get out. And leave Violet alone."

"Oh it's not Violet I want," Hayden says. She stands up and smiles at me. "It's you. Come here."

Stupid bitch. She knows I can't step through the doorway. It's like there's an invisible wall blocking me from Violet's room. I think it's because she sent me away in there. Now I can't ever go back. And that hurts.

"Oh oops." Hayden fakes an innocent expression. "I forgot you can't ever set foot in here again. See, that's a real shame. But I can help you. If you help me. You will, won't you, Tate?"

I shake my head. "Whatever you want, Hayden, I don't have."

"Yes you do. You have access to Ben."

This again? "Look, you already damned Violet's dad to this hell. What more could you possibly do to him?"

Hayden smiles at me. "You don't know anything, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3: To see his face again

**Violet**

Hayden is in my room when I go upstairs for the night.

I've learned to ignore the bitch, so I go straight to my closet to get my pajamas. Even though I don't need sleep, it helps pass the time.

Hayden likes to hang around me because she thinks she has some sort of power over me. But she doesn't. She's just an annoying little buzz in my ear.

"Tate came to visit you tonight."

I cringe at his name. "That's cool. Did you fuck him? Since that's all you're really good at?" I'm pissed off at myself now. I don't want to be talking to Hayden but she hit a nerve. Anyone can get under my skin if they just mention his name. It's so stupid for me to react like that, but I can't help it.

"He wants you back, you know. It's really pathetic how he just sulks around all the time following you. You think he'd move on. I mean you're nothing special. I know that and you know that."

"What do you want, Hayden?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving." She gets up to go and then turns to give me an evil smile. "I just hope you know what's coming to you." Then she evaporates into the air.

Whatever, Hayden. She's crazier than T—my ex.

My mom busts through the door at one in the morning. She's all panicked.

"Mom, what's going on?"

She sucks in a breath. "Your father is missing."

"What? What does that even mean? He can't leave the house!"

She shakes her head. "Either he's missing, or he's hiding from us. And why would he do that?"

"Mom calm down. He probably just fell asleep somewhere."

My mom gives me a look. "Violet, I'm worried that something is going on."

I roll my eyes. "Everything is going on. We're stuck in a haunted house. And we're the ones doing the haunting! Nothing here is normal. In fact, I'm surprised you guys haven't disappeared earlier. I barely see you anyways. That new baby sure keeps you busy. Maybe you'll find a replacement for dad, too."

"Don't say things like that, Violet. Your father and I love you."

"Could have fooled me."

"You know what?" My mom gets up and throws her hands in the air. "I'll figure this out myself. Clearly you are going to be no help."

Once she's gone, I roll over and pull my sheets up over my head as far as they'll go. There's really no point to sleeping but I don't have anything else to do. I close my eyes, preparing for another dull, dreamless pause in the equally boring life I live. Someone bangs on my door. Once, twice, then a third time. I groan.

"Mom! What is it now?"

There's no reply. I push myself out of bed and stomp across the room. Whoever it is better have a damn good reason for interrupting me. I pull the door open and immediately shut it in his face. In Tate's face. What in the _hell_ is he doing here?

Tate bangs on the door again. "Violet! Open the door! Violet, please!"

I take a step back. "Go away, Tate!"

There's silence on the other side. I open the door slowly and shout when I see Tate still standing there.

"That doesn't work anymore, baby."

I cringe away from his pet name for me. Tate never called me that before. "Please leave me alone." I want to say more. I want to ask him why he's here. A small part of me even wants to ask how he's been. But the bigger part of me can only think of getting him as far away as possible. "You need to leave, Tate. Right now. I don't want you here."

He shakes his head. I can see the hurt in his eyes. "Not tonight."

"Go!" I shove against his chest, but he doesn't move.

"Stop acting like a little girl." Tate pushes my hands away from him.

Though it doesn't surprise me that Tate is acting like a total asshole, it still takes effort to not let his words hurt my feelings.

Tate stares at me, waiting for my next move. I'm deciding between slamming the door shut again and punching him in the face.

**Tate**

Yeah, she's mad at me. I didn't expect anything else. I definitely didn't think she'd run into my arms and cry about how sorry she was for sending me away. But the bitch still knows how to hurt my feelings and now I'm angry. She's looking at me like she wants to hit me. And she probably does.

"I hate you." Okay, so maybe hitting me would have hurt a lot less. I want to leave. Well, first I want to set fire to her room. And then I want to leave. But I can't because Violet's dad is in danger and I am the only one that can help her.

"You don't mean that. Now let me in."

She takes a step forward, filling in the doorway. "You're not allowed in here anymore. Remember when I sent you away, Tate? I don't want you here. Nobody wants you here."

I know she's just saying things so I'll go away. But she's going to have to do a lot better than that to make me leave. "Hayden was here."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you always get this look on your face after you see her. It makes you look fierce. It's sexy."

She swallows hard. I must disgust her. Rolling up outside her bedroom and talking to her like we're still together. I'm used to it though. I'm a disgusting person. There's nothing more to it. Her answer is slamming the door shut again.

Bitch.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Fine. I've got all night." I sit down with my back against her door and start tapping on it. It's quiet tapping but I figure after a while it'll annoy the shit out of her and she'll have to let me in.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Violet**

I don't like hiding from my problems. That's what weak people do. But that stupid piece of crap keeps tapping on my door and it's driving me crazy.

So I get in bed and yank my covers over my head.

It's dark in here.

I like the dark. I think that's why I liked Tate.

Okay, so now I'm letting myself say his name.

And it's not bad. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would.

But it doesn't feel right either.

He's screwed up and no one can fix him. Not even me.

Wouldn't that be cute though? Like in one of those vomit-inducing love movies. Two messed up people fix each other with love and somewhere in there is the awkward best friend that makes you laugh from time to time to distract you from the real issue: those two people are fucked up and if they get together, there'll be two types of crazy occupying the same space. That's hard to deal with. And in real life, it never ends well.

I know because I've been through it. I was one of the crazies.

Sure, I was messed up before I came to this house. I'm not going to sit here and blame the world for my problems. I'm a little screwy. But after meeting Tate, I feel like the sanest person on the planet.

I'm not making any sense.

It's that stupid tapping. I can't get any peace in this house. I think that's what bothers me most of all. Not the fact that we're all dead or that I'm stuck here forever; it's the lack of solitude.

I need my space.

I need my own life away from other people.

I believe we all have two lives. The one we live when we're in front of people, and the awkward, slightly messed up one we live when we're alone.

Because when no one's watching, anything is possible.

**Tate**

I hate her.


	5. Chapter 4: Tough love

**Violet**

I guess he gave up because the tapping stopped right around the time the sun came up. I might have him to thank for not letting me waste another night with sleep. I got some good thinking in and now I know what I have to do.

I open my door slowly, but he isn't there. I breathe a sigh of relief before I remember I'm actually going out to look for him.

Yes, I am willingly going to put myself in Tate's path. The fact that Tate showed up in a panic right after I ran into Hayden has put me on edge. Of course I automatically think of my parents. They're the only people here that Hayden would want to start serious trouble with. And I think Tate has answers. And I want them. Now.

"Tate!" I shout down the empty hallway.

Nothing.

"Come on, Tate! I know you can hear me. Show yourself! I – I want to talk to you." I don't like saying it even if it's true. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of hearing me say something so… nice.

Tate steps out of the bathroom. He's got one of my old razor blades in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. I thought I'd hidden them all in my room.

He shrugs. "It was behind the sink. I thought I'd pick it up before someone… hurt themselves."

I roll my eyes. "I'm done with that. You don't need to protect me."

He laughs. It's an angry laugh. "I wasn't doing it for you. You're not the only person in the world. You do know that, right? Or are you too selfish to see it?"

I take a step back from him. "What's wrong with you?"

Tate laughs again, louder this time. "I really hope you're not dumb enough to actually be asking me that question."

Okay so maybe it was the wrong choice of words. But he's still acting like a complete asshole. "I'm ready to talk," I tell him.

He shakes his head and smiles sadly at me. "Well I'm not anymore. You see, Violet, I'm not a fan of being bullied. And last night, you were a bully."

I'm starting to feel creeped out. This isn't the Tate I know. This isn't even Tate at all.

"Never mind," I say. "Looking for you was a mistake." I turn around and start walking back to my room.

"Violet!" Tate calls. "Come back! I was just fucking with you. I want to talk to you. Please, let me talk to you."

**Tate**

I'm a shitty person. That's just who I am. I know it and Violet knows it. So I don't know why she's getting so worked up about a stupid joke. I walk after her down the hallway. "Quit being such a little girl."

She whips around. "What do you want from me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She's pissed off. I love it when she's angry, but I hate it when she's angry with me. Maybe that's why I like fucking with her. Maybe I just like torturing myself and having Violet pissed off at me is the only way to do it.

"What is Hayden up to? My dad is missing and I know she's behind it."

"Ah, so you figured it out."

"That's all? That's all you have to say? Why were you acting so weird last night then?"

I shrug. "To get your attention. It worked."

Violet glares at me. "So you don't know anything else?"

I shake my head. I'm done talking to her until she stops being angry with me. It makes me tired. I turn away and walk down the hall. She doesn't chase after me. I didn't expect her to.

Hayden is waiting for me in the basement. I usually hang out down there because it's always empty and I can be alone.

Not tonight.

Hayden walks toward me. "I need you do to me a… favor." She smiles a little. "It's nothing too big. Nothing you can't handle." Her hand finds its way to my arm. I shake it off.

"Don't touch me. And I'm not helping you with anything you crazy bitch."

Hayden takes a step back, faking shock. "How dare you speak to me like that. I thought we were friends."

I turn to go back upstairs. Anywhere is better than being near Hayden.

"You'll find Ben in the kitchen. He'll be a little confused and delirious… I was too… but don't worry, soon you two will be back to having your depressing little conversations. And he'll open up to you. And you'll tell me what he says. Because if you don't, I'll send Violet away. And she won't be coming back."

"What did you do to him?" I ask, my back still to her.

She laughs. "Oh Tate. I wish I could tell you. I really do." Her laughter fades into the walls and I'm alone.


	6. Chapter 5: Peace and quiet

**Violet**

I'm bored and angry. It's a bad combination. My dad showed up this afternoon in the kitchen. Nobody knows where he was, not even my dad. My mom got all nervous and sent me to my appointment with Dr. Moore so she could spend time alone with my dad. Whatever. This is about how it went:

"Hello, Violet. Please take a seat."

"No thanks. I'd rather stand."

"Alright. If that's what you prefer."

Then I rolled my eyes and left. Dr. Moore is still sitting in my dad's old office for all I know. Or he's talking to my mom about her 'problem child'.

So now I'm sitting in my window. And it's a good distance from the ground. And I know that if I jumped, I'd be able to black out for a few days just like I did before. I'll be sore and pissed off when I wake up, but I figure it's worth it just to get a few moments of peace. Hopefully Moira doesn't find me before I wake up again and I can lie to my mom and tell her I decided to hide for a while. Which is partially true, I just won't be conscious when I'm doing it.

I know I'm being selfish. My dad just went missing for a whole day and now I'm about to. But all my mom will have to do is pick up her precious baby and she'll forget about me again. Easy.

"Violet, what are you doing?"

Shit. I made the stupid mistake of leaving my door open. I turn to see my dad standing in the middle of the room. He looks tired, which I didn't know was possible for a dead person.

"What are _you_ doing?" I ask him.

"I just thought I'd come say hi. I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's literally been less than twenty-four hours."

He sighs. "Okay, Violet. I'll leave you alone. I just hope you know what it'll do to your mother if you throw yourself out that window again."

"I do. And I hope it does."

I know what my dad is thinking when he gives me a look then leaves. He's thinking that I'm bitter and there must be an underlying reason. But no, there isn't. I'm just a bitter, shitty person.

I turn my attention back to the ground. It looks closer than it did a few minutes ago. This isn't going to work. I need to get on the roof if I want to get that peace and quiet.

Beau watches as I break the attic window and step out onto the roof. He looks almost jealous as I explain to him what I'm doing. "You can come if you want," I say. He shrinks back into the shadows. I shrug. "Your loss, buddy."

It's windy up this high. I walk to the edge of the roof and look down. Much better. I actually feel a seed of fear in my stomach because of the height. Good. This could be exciting.

I look left towards our backyard. My mom is sitting in the gazebo with my dad. I flip them off even though they can't see me. Then I look right and see Constance making her way toward the house. She looks up and I salute her before taking a giant step forward and over the edge.

**Tate**

"Violet jumped off the roof today," Ben tells me. No wonder he's been clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Did you see it?"

He nods.

The image of Violet's body crumpling in the grass as she hits the ground makes my stomach clench and my head spin. I can only imagine how Ben is feeling, having seen the real thing. "It's disgusting… what she does to herself."

He puts his face in his hands. "I don't know what I did wrong. We were all getting used to being here. We were becoming a family again and then she just turned her back on us."

Is he crying? He has too many tear ducts for a grown man.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you. She's lost. We're all lost. Sometimes I want to jump off the roof too."

"But you don't."

"I might."

Ben shakes his head and gets up. "I don't think we should talk about this anymore. It's not healthy."

And out comes the therapist and up go the walls. It's nice to talk to Dr. Harmon when he's just being Ben but as soon as he starts to psychoanalyze, I'm done. I still haven't asked him about where he went, but I'm hoping he'll come to me when he remembers.

Of course Moira dragged Violet's body up to her room. The poor lady even cleaned up the dirt she tracked through the house. I was going to go visit Violet, but the closer I get to her room the angrier I feel. I would say I think I'm going crazy, but I already did that a long time ago.


End file.
